A New Beginning
by TK Styles
Summary: RonBonnie. After graduating Bonnie plans to leave Middleton, possibly never to return. But, after a night with Ron, can she convince him to come with her and just what secrets has she been hiding?


Author's Notes: I decided to try my hand at a more action/adventure Kim Possible story and this idea has been simmering in my head for a while now. The first few chapters will be mainly drama/romance, but it should pick up after that. Oh, and those of you waiting on the next chapter of my Ron/Bonnie holiday series, hopefully I'll have the next chapter done soon. Enjoy. Peace.

**A New Beginning**

**Chapter 1: A New Love?**

Wow. That was the only word I could think of as I fully came awake. I knew letting Ron be my first was the right idea. Well, first and second and third I thought with a smirk as I gazed into the moonlight. Don't get me wrong the very first time was messy and painful, but not as bad as some of the other cheerleaders have said theirs were. I slightly shuddered at the thought of some of the horror stories I'd heard members tell of their less than gentle boyfriends, but that's why I decided on Ron being my first.

High school ended a week ago and I didn't want to go off still a virgin. I'm far from innocent, but I'd never gone that far with anyone. It took some convincing to get Ron to agree, to Ron a first time should be special, with someone you trust, and with someone you at least had chemistry with if not loved. He also let me in on a secret and told me he was a bit worried about how his mystical powers might affect me after giving a demonstration of them. I told him the fact he tried to talk me out of it and was worried for my safety assured me he'd make it special and trust was never an issue after all the missions he'd been on with Kim. As for as the last part, he knew as well as I did that there had always been chemistry simmering under the surface between us.

I shifted onto my side at this thought and grinned down at Ron's sleeping face. He looked so cute asleep. I ran a hand through he's blonde locks before lying on my back and resuming my train of thought.

Most of the school and including my older sisters would be shocked and/or appalled if they knew I, Bonnie Rockwaller, ever entertained naughty thoughts about someone like Ron. Thankfully, I was free of the shackles of school and soon free of my sisters' daunting shadows.

Anyway, there had always been some chemistry between us, if one thought about it. Just about anytime Ron's became really popular I was one of the first one by his side. Also as a cheerleader I'm one of the few who's seen him without a shirt one. He may have been a 'loser' but no straight woman wouldn't take a second look at his light six-pack and not wonder. Ron had always known there were sparks between us, I knew he knew. How? Because I knew Ron wasn't as clumsy or stupid as he seemed.

During high school and most of his life, Ron did things his way. Which meant with him what one saw was what they got; however, Ron was also a master of exaggeration. Part of that came from the fact that he doesn't do things halfway; an example would be him asking all the girls at school for a date. When something happened that made him popular he'd exaggerate things in someway or another to speed up the pace of finding any possible downsides to the change. Well, there was another reason now that I think about it; he also knew that with his luck his good fortune would end and he wanted to get the most out of being on top while he could.

My thoughts were interrupted as Ron murmured in his sleep a little before spooning my side and wrapping his arms around me. I smiled at this and sighed. I liked this and I hoped I could talk Ron into coming with me when I left in a few days. I knew he didn't have any definite plans for the future, but I'd like to see if we could try being a couple. I don't regret the path I chose to follow all those years ago, even if it was a lonely and hollow journey often times. I could only take solace in the fact that since I was at the top I did have some control over my life. I then snuggled into his arms and thought that maybe, just maybe I could finally just be myself from now on. I just hope he doesn't freak out too much when I tell him _my_ secret.

The next time I awoke sunlight was steaming into the room, turning over and straddling Ron, I gave him a deep kiss.

"Mmmm, now that's a great way to wake up," Ron murmured after breaking the kiss, a bit of sleep still in his voice.

Smirking, I replied, "You can be woken up like that all the time if you want." My expression then turned serious, as I continued softly, "Come with me?"

That brought him fully awake, "You know, you never did tell me where you were going?"

"Greece," I answered as I turned my head away not meeting his eyes.

"Greece? Why so far away?" he asked surprised before calming and reaching a gentle hand up to turn my face toward his. "You can't be just going that far just to get away from your sisters. What's this really about Bon-Bon?"

Not knowing how to begin explaining, I thought it best if I began with a demonstration. I raised a hand and snow began to collect into my hand until I held a softball sized snowball in it. "Let's just say you not the only one with powers, mine just aren't mystical but mythical in origin."

Author's Notes: I'm still experimenting with trying to write from a female's pov so, please tell me how I did and/or how to improve. Also, I apologize for any possible grammar mistakes ahead of time. My two normal betas are having some problems right now and I decided that editing my story was less important than them being able to sort out those problems in peace. Next chapter, Bonnie's secret explained and Ron answers whether he'll leave with Bonnie or not. Peace.


End file.
